An example of a conventional semiconductor device includes an IGBT chip, a diode chip, and a lead frame. The IGBT chip and the diode chip are mounted on one side of the same lead frame. They are electrically connected to the lead frame via a solder layer, and these chips are fixed by the solder layer.